Wildfire
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "If I asked you if you wanted to come home with me now… would you do it?" Sara asked, rocking forward on her heels, watching him carefully. post 14x01.


So the other day I realised I hadn't written any Sandle in ages- and then after watching the premier I wanted to write something post that- this is what I came up with… enjoy!

Review- let me know what you think.

**Wildfire **

"_You can't wait forever"_

The heat seemed to hit her harder than the rainfall as the heavy glass door swung open offering a borrowed heaven. People with headphones tapped their toes while the others focused their gazes on the ceiling or the floor hoping to avoid early morning conversation. The burr of the coffee machine churning away was like music to their ears as they attempted to cast aside the shadows the clouds brought. A storm had been stirring the past few days; the humidity had been almost unbearable as it clung to everything.

Sara shook off the raindrops from her umbrella placing it in the holder where a pool of water had formed on the hardwood. Through the crowds she couldn't see him- there were just people she convinced herself that she could possibly know. The longer she had been here the more the city seemed to shrink. The bell above the door set a tinkering note into the space filling the small space calling no one's attention but hers.

Greg was standing at the door his hands curled into fists, the fine blond hairs on his arms prickling at the change in temperature. The thin material of his t-shirt was soaked through turning the white fabric into an opaque grey sticking to his skin. His features were set in a frown as he studied the faces of the people around; his jaw clenched, his lips pressed together, and his eyes clouded with an emotion she couldn't describe. His gaze softened as it rested on her but he didn't move the air being sucked out of the room.

They moved through the crowd of people towards each other but still no words had formed in their minds. There was next to nothing that would have fitted that moment- there was nothing that would have made it make sense. As he stood before her, toe to toe, Greg didn't say a thing.

_She'd left him. He knew, though she hadn't realised it, it was a mistake. _

His tangled his wet hands through her hair bringing her body against his until she could see the small rises and falls of his chest. He pressed his lips against hers, his cool skin warming against her cheek as she melted into his embrace, her fingers pressing against his muscular back. The musky smell of his skin swirled around her igniting her senses. His lips moved tenderly against hers his tongue teasing hers with gentle nudges.

Greg hands slid down her back, resting on the curve of her spine pressing her body flush against his own. Sara could feel his heart beating through his shirt, his toned form holding her up as she stood on her tip toes to even their heights. His lips felt softer than she had ever imagined them to be, and his technique was far more refined. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes, a heady mix that had gone straight to her head.

They only stopped to breathe their eyes meeting in the haze of overwhelming passion but he still didn't let her go and if Sara was honest she didn't want him to.

_Actions speak louder than words. And what their silence screamed secrets. _

"Let me drive you home" Greg muttered, tucking her hair behind her ears. She couldn't meet his eye, giving a slight nod as he disappeared leaving her standing there alone. Sara touched her lips, her finger placed lightly on where Greg's touch seemed to still burn. A shiver wound its way up to her neck blood rushing to her cheeks lust stirring like summer storms. The shadow of guilt hadn't escaped her notice lingering in the looks strangers offered as they walked past.

He returned a cup of coffee in his hand and a casual smile tugging at his lips as he placed it in her grasp. Greg took her other hand in his own leading her outside; the skies were over cast but the rain had stopped, leaving traces of itself everywhere in sight. Cars lined the streets, parked in a hurry as people attempted to move through the maze of the morning rush. He pulled her further down the street explaining his soaked clothes and dishevelled appearance; he had rushed through the rain for her not letting the weather slow him down.

The roads were nearly empty as the morning traffic had died away- the people confined to their office buildings and other places of work. They didn't speak but it was obvious words weren't needed. He pulled up outside of her house the engine still running indicating his intentions of leaving before she'd even had the chance to ask. Sara paused something flickering in her eyes as she studied his calm expression.

"Would you like to come inside?" The words were as heavy as the heat. She was reaching for something tangible but it wouldn't be enough. Greg could never be_ him_ – after all of this time he was the one she wanted.

"No" Greg shook his head knowing where her suggestion would lead – and it would be temporary. It would be a haze in her memory. The gold wedding band still remained on her left hand, locked in its place like siren ringing out amongst the lines they said.

_She was still waiting. _

**(2)**

The sound of the last few sentences from the preacher stayed in their ears as people began moving on the stone floors. He cast a glance across the aisle watching her as she remained in her place her eyes focused on the crucifix that hung from the ceiling looming over the ground and the people below it. If he didn't know better he'd think she'd uttered a silent prayer but not his Sara… Without a word he moved towards her offering her his hand – she paused for a few moments before taking it letting him pull her to her feet.

_Life had taught her to keep a sceptical distance from anything that promised to cure, to mend the broken. After all of these years they were still broken. _

Outside the air was crisp the afternoon heat had not settled in yet the cemetery bathed in the warm glow of morning light. The blue skies above them were barely tarnished with clouds, birds making the abyss their own. The graves that lined the Church yard were in a variety of conditions from fresh flowers to ones buried under ivy. He felt a hand touch his arm lingering for a few moments wanting for his attention.

She stood barely a few feet behind him, her eyes searching for something she had not yet found, her hands restlessly straightening her dress. _She needed him._ She needed someone to tell her that they were all going to be okay- that it might take time and work but they would survive. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her body towards him. Her arms felt like dead weights as she held onto him as if he were air.

"Let's go" Greg muttered into her hair. It never ceased to amaze him how much her smell of her skin caught him off guard; low notes of cigarettes, peppermint and musky summer smell of honey blossoms. It was an intoxicating mix that he memorised and that had not changed over the years; the Sidle Scent.

With a hand on the small of her back he led her through the crowds of people towards the busy Vegas streets. The footsteps were the sounds between them as they walked observing passers-by. The smell of coffee pulled them towards the door like a lover warming their skin, stirring their desires. The door swung open and it took a few moments to register. This was it.

_This was the place they had been the last time things had claimed to change. _

"If I asked you if you wanted to come home with me now… would you do it?" Sara asked, rocking forward on her heels, watching him carefully. It was a loaded question- it was asking more than that. It was begging for it to be known that he still loved her. He had never stopped loving her.

"Yes" Greg cleared his throat before he answered knowing that one word would rebuild the blocks that made them. Sara pursed her lips and nodded her head studying the various options of coffee she could choose from. Her mind was churning over his response and unravelling what it meant, what it could mean.

"Why?" Sara crossed her arms across her chest. She was agitated it was easy enough to tell from the reluctance in simply accepting what was.

"Because I know that this time you mean it…" He told her honestly. "Why are you asking?" It was a fair question – they had not spoken about the kiss they had shared almost two years ago. The memory had been buried and stored somewhere neither one of them could find it during long days stuck at crime scenes or traffic.

"_I can't wait forever…" Her gravelly voice was low as she moved closer to him, running her finger across the back of his palm setting electricity into motion and every inch of his being set on fire. _

**(3)**

Her hands trembled as she pressed them against the mattress, her eyes closed, her teeth biting into her lower lip as Greg hovered above her. Her lungs seemed to constrict, the air in the room becoming thin catching in her chest resounding through the silence. The heat consumed her starting on her skin and seeping into pores until every inch burnt.

His fingers traced up and down her sides before settling on her hips, his hands lifting her off the mattress. Sweat glistened on his toned, muscular form his eyes darkened with lust as he looked down at her. A sudden sweep of tenderness crossed his expression as he carefully brushed damp hair away from her skin. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Ready?" The word left his mouth in a desperate whisper. He needed her to say yes. He needed to do it because he thought he would explode if he didn't. Sara just nodded, her fingers curled around his shoulders steadying herself as he pushed closer. Moving as slowly as he could he pushed into her inch by inch while her body adjusted.

"Are you okay?" He muttered gentle stroking her cheek- she had shut her eyes, pressing her lips together. Her hands tightened around his shoulders before she nodded again. "If you're not say, we can stop"

"I'm fine" She smiled taken aback that he had asked, leaning up on her elbows to kiss him before falling back against the pillows. "Keep going" Her encouragement set him into motion, rocking his hips against hers choosing a pace waiting for her response. With a hum she shivered, her toes curling as she met every one of his actions.

"You're incredible" He gasped as he started to move quicker into her having found the spot that made her groan in pleasure. Her body trembled with every jolt, her nails digging into his back as she ran them along sensitive skin. He slowed not wanting it to be over too soon. He had waited so many years for this and despite the rush he wanted to make it last. He wanted Sara to feel how much he needed her.

"Don't stop" She groaned her hands on his buttocks pulling him in. The feeling of him moving inside her with every thrust made her head spin and her legs shake. He pressed against her lifting her legs over his elbows moving deeper inside until it was impossible to tell where their bodies began. They were sharing everything in those moments.

She scratched his arms her hips moving furiously against the bed as she met him with passion he had only imagined. She wanted him as much as he wanted her- all of those years of waiting had been forgotten as he felt her get closer. He kissed her until they couldn't breathe, his movements faster and harder than before.

A growl escaped her lips as she buried her face into his chest, her legs clamping around his waist moving slowly against him prolonging the feeling as it overwhelmed her. Breathless gasps escaped his lips as the succumbed to the ending of their entanglement.

They remained still their bodies tangled together in a mess of exhaustion, satisfaction and desire.

**(4) **

The morning light came streaming through the window as Sara woke; the sheets she was tangled in were drenched in Greg's scent. The bed beside her was empty and cold to the touch her heart skinning at the thought that perhaps he had seen this as a mistake and left without a word. But as she fell back against the covers she could hear the sound of him humming a tune as he made his way back up the stairs.

He appeared past the door frame carrying two mugs of coffee in his hands, clad in nothing but his boxers. (Not that she was complaining about this fact- the previous night had taught her a thing or two about the man Greg was beneath all of his clothes.)

"You look well rested…" He smiled running his fingers through his untamed blonde hair as it caught the light glistening golden in the sun. The coy expression he was trying his best to smother came through in his eyes.

"And don't you look smug…" Sara smirked taking one of the mugs from his hand and sipping the hot, bitter liquid it held.

"Smug… I'm not sure about" Greg shrugged pressing a kiss to her forehead before settling beside her on the bed. "But happy… yes"

There was a moment of silence between them as the comfort of the situation they had found themselves in sunk in. As Greg traced patterns on her leg, resting his head on her shoulder it occurred to Sara that she had never felt this content. With Grissom everything had been a struggle, it had been a constant battle but Greg… was different.

"Can I ask you something?" The words rolled of her tongue before she had a chance to process them. Greg waited in silence for her question; she could feel his body tense up as his mind jumped to the worst. "What do we do now?"

"We see what happens…" Greg replied turning to look at her. "We enjoy what we have… because who knows how much longer we're going to have it all…Can I ask you a question? Are you sure want this?" He asked in a quiet voice meeting her eye.

"More than anything else… I have ever wanted" She kissed him slowly the world stopping around them.

_Day one._

**The End **


End file.
